1. Field of the Invention
Repair support assembly for automotive transmissions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past few years automatic transmissions have come into wide spread use in automotive vehicles. Periodically such transmissions must be repaired. The repair of a transmission necessitates the removal thereof from a vehicle and the transportation of the transmission to a location where fluid can be drained therefrom. The transmission after fluid has been drained therefrom, must be manually moved to a bench or other support where repair work may be performed thereon. The repaired transmission must then be moved back to its original position in a vehicle and secured thereto.
Automatic transmissions are of substantial weight, are irregular in shape, and as a result, the handling of the transmission from the time it is removed from a vehicle until it is returned thereto requires considerable physical effort, as well as the ever present danger that the transmission may be dropped to damage the same and injure the person or persons moving the transmission from one location to another. Also, aside from the danger previously mentioned, the manual handling of transmissions is time consuming on the part of skilled personnel used in repairing the transmissions, and as a result their productiveness is decreased.
The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to supply a repair support assembly for an automatic automotive transmission that includes first and second portions, with the first portion capable of being moved to engage the transmission after the latter is removed from a vehicle, and the first portion in cooperation with an overheat hoist permitting the transmission to be moved to a desired location where a second portion of the invention is located to have fluide drained therefrom. The first and second portions thereafter cooperate to provide a support for the transmission while repair work is being performed thereon. After the repair work is being performed, the first portion of the invention is separated from the second portion, with the first portion and repaired transmission then being moved to a position where it may be placed in the vehicle. After the transmission is so disposed, the transmission is disengaged from the first portion thereafter returned to engage the second portion, and so remaining until the invention is again required in the repair of another transmission.